


Keep Him Sane

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly has to convince the newly turned on hologram, Rimmer, to keep Lister sane. Rimmer doesn't like the idea. Based on a missing scene in IWCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Sane

            “Hello Arnold.” Holly said as Rimmer appeared in the middle of the room. “’Ow are you, dude?”

            “Holly?” Rimmer looked around, “Where am I? What happened?”

            “You’re a hologram, Arnold. You died.”

            Rimmer was silent as the information processed. “Dead? But ho-” then he remembered. He remembered passing out after failing his exam, being sent to the medibay, then being told to get some rest. Rimmer remembered deciding to spend the rest of the day not existing, and just as he was about to step into the stasis chamber he was hit. By something. Something painful. “I died.” He finally said.

            “Yes.”

            Something was off, “Wait. Holly, then why am I a hologram?”

            Holly was silent; he wondered how he was going to tell Rimmer what happened. “Well, Arnold.” Holly spoke slowly. “You remember Dave, yea?”

            “Yes.”

            “Well, he was in stasis, yea?”  
            “Yes.” Rimmer’s patience was wearing thin.

            “Well, he was in stasis for three million years, an’ now he’s the last human an’ he drank ‘imself into a coma.”

            Rimmer was silent again. “Did you say three million years?”

            “Yup.”

            Rimmer stared at Holly’s balding head, “Three million years? What about the rest of the crew?”

            “They’re all dead, Arnold.”

            Something still wasn’t adding up in Rimmer’s head. “But I’m a hologram?”

            “Yes, Arnold.”

            “Why?”

            “Dave drank himself into a coma from lonliness.”

            “And?”

            “You need to keep him sane, Arnold.” Holly said, as if speaking to a child.

            Rimmer paused, his hands unsure of where to go. “Keep Lister sane?”

            “Yes, Arnold.”

            “What do I get in return?”

            “You stay turned on.”

            “I don’t even know how to keep him sane.”

            “Jus’ keep ‘im company, Arnold.”

            Rimmer bit his lip. Keep Lister sane and stay turned on. “Alright fine, Holly. I’ll do it. Where is he?”

            “Medibay.”

            Rimmer turned and left the Hologram Generation Chamber and headed to the medibay to wake the drunk scouser.


End file.
